L' Plates
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: 'L' Plates make you invisible. Fact.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(For my dear friends Star Fata and Ice Fata. Some crack based on the discussion we had about how 'L' plates make a Learner driver invisible, because we have been cut up, overtaken inappropriately and nearly been crashed into, many times while clearly displaying the bright red 'L' on both ends of the car. (Ice Fata has actually passed her driving test but she still educates us about her learning experiences :D) Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"I swear Prowl, scout's honour!" Jazz protested as he flapped his arms like a distressed chicken in front of the working SIC "It was like they couldn't even see me!"<p>

"One: human technology isn't that advanced yet. Two: You're not a scout." the Praxian mech replied blandly continuing to scan through his work adamant about ignoring his mate for the moment, less he lock up and his workload double by the time he returned, fit for duty. "There was no way you could have become invisible, only Mirage has that…wonderfully annoying capability"

"But… But the human cut me up!" the saboteur cried somehow looking on the verge of tears. "I was right in the middle of my side of the road doing the national speed limit past the junction! I'm a racing Porsche! You can't _not_ see me coming!"

"I trust there is a point to this rant?" the SIC prompted as he finally abandoned his work to walk past his mate out the door, intent on grabbing a soothing cube of the Twin's Contraband High Grade from Optimus' Office to cope with the stress, frag it if this war wasn't intent on turning the Autobot Officer's into High Grade addicts. "If not, I'm going to get Smokescreen to check over your processor again."

"But I've already seen him this week!" the TIC grumbled before following his mate down the corridor towards the Commander's office, reaching into his subspace to withdraw a flimsy piece of plastic with a large ruby 'L' plastered across the front of the brilliant white material weighted down on both ends by a strip of magnet. "This is the cause of it, I swear, human drivers can't see you when you wear it!"

Prowl offered his mate a sceptic glance over a doorwing as they reached the Prime's office, Prowl typing in the override code and letting himself in as Jazz slapped the 'L' plate over the number four at the centre of his chest. "Would you knock it off?" the SIC hissed as he crept towards the fabled 'Contriband Cabinet' behind their leader's empty desk. "I can still see you Jazz."

"Just wait until we meet a human in a car," the saboteur sniffed "I guarantee I'll come back to the ARK with dents if we go for a drive."

"Fine," snapped his mate grabbing two cubes before stomping out of the Commander's Office just as the Matrix barer returned, dragging a whining Sideswipe by the helm horn. "Prove it Jazz."

"Prowl, please remember to let Sideswipe out of the brig later on when you return." Optimus said disappearing into his comfy office, an almost wailing red and black front liner getting tugged into the room, the cause of such treatment displayed brilliantly in a flourecent pink servo print on the Prime's aft.

"I didn't mean to grope you! I swear! I was aiming for Smokescreen!" was the loud wail that accompanied the officers as they vacated the ARK, folding down into their alt. modes and making their way towards the Human city.

"Okay, Jazz, let's see this 'Magic invisibility power' that the 'L' Plate has." Prowl said dropping back to drive behind his mate, the Porsche proudly zipping ahead of him as they entered the city, another 'L' Plate plastered on his rear bumper.

"Gladly. You owe me Snuggles tonight if I can prove it!" Jazz chirred gleefully beginning to act like a learner driver, flickering on his holoform and letting his bondmate broadcast another hard-light image beside the driver to complete the ruse.

"Very well." The black and white police car grumbled back over the communications link as they made their way to the busiest part of town.

_**===Two Hours Later=== **_

"I stand corrected. The 'L' does make you invisible" Prowl groaned as he had to push his battered and dented bondmate back to the ARK, the poor Porsche whining every tyre roll of the way. "But in the worst way possible, I can't believe that many people just pulled in front of you!"

"I want a plaster or something!" the saboteur whimpered as they reached the entrance to the ARK, the dreaded 'L' Plate still magnetised to Jazz's bonnet. "My nerves can't take this anymore! I'll end up like Red Alert!"

"Can you make it to the Medbay or do I have to tow you?" Prowl asked fretting slightly as he transformed, flaring out his wings to get rid of a sensor itch.

"I'll make it." the saboteur whimpered, shuffling off towards the Medbay at a snail's pace of three miles per hour.

Prowl frowned after his mate before sub-spacing a spare set of 'L' plates from his storage pocket and grinning devilishly at the shiny package before calling over a private communications link in a freakishly sing song voice "Oh Wheeljack!"

_**==A Week Later= Battlefield== **_

"You fool Prime!" Megatron laughed from atop a cliff edge peering down at the defiant Autobots with his fusion cannon as he and the barer of the Matrix had their usual banter before trying to wrestle each other into submission "My plan is even more diabolical than that…"

"Oh my Primus! He's going to run with Scissors!" Jazz gasped dramatically pointing up at the warlord.

"Yes! I'm going to… What? No!" the gunformer spluttered as the surrounding bots laughed at his blunder.

"Give it up Megatron," Optimus said nobly, though there was a quiver of laughter in his voice as he spoke, eying his TIC out of the corner of his optic as Jazz high fived Ironhide and was smacked over the helm by the annoyed Prowl. "We've got you surrounded!"

"That I seriously doubt Prime!" the Decepticon Leader sneered as his Decepticons landed in preparation for a fight.

"I don't." came the innocent voice of Prime's nutty Inventor and Engineer, the gunformer spinning on his heel to gawk at the randomly appearing mech that peeled an odd 'L' plate from his chestplate."Ooh boys!"

More square pieces of plastic with red 'L' markings seemed to peel into existence, revealing the Engineer's prehistoric brood, growling and stomping behind him, flames crackling in their jaws.

"Me Grimlock say it time to crush 'Cons!" the t-rex roared, his troop charging at the startled gunformer.

"Play nice Grimlock!" Wheeljack called waving off the Dinobots as the attempted to chase Megatron all over the now active battlefield, picking up the 'L' plates his creations had dropped as Prowl jogged up to him. "Ha! You were right Prowl! With a hint of modification, human 'L' plates can make you invisible!"


End file.
